Talk given for the Bio-Rad two photon microscopy master class (SanFrancisco, 28 Feb 1998). The topics described were the physical principles of multiphoton excitation, nonlinear cross-sections and ultra-fast laser interactions. These were then releated to multiphoton imaging: advantages and disadvantages for imaging in living biological specimens.